Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS004
Noc Poliwaga - czwarty odcinek, pierwszego sezonu, pierwszej serii anime użytkownika Trzciny08. W Polsce został po raz pierwszy opublikowany 8 Stycznia 2012 roku. Treść Cole i Lyra kontynuują swoją podróż do Violet, gdzie Cole, zamierza walczyć o swoją pierwszą odznakę. Pomimo swojej poprzedniej porażki zbytnio się tym nie przejmował, ponieważ wiedział, że następnym razem pójdzie im lepiej. Cole powiedział Lyrze wcześniej, aby przyśpieszyli tempa, ponieważ chce jak najszybciej tam dotrzeć. Jednak wciąż byli daleko, a powoli się zaczęło ściemniać. Cole cały zasapany zaczął zwalniać, aż w końcu stanął. - Nooo nareszcie stanąłeś! - krzyknęła Lyra - myślałam, że mnie zostawisz w tyle! - To nie przez ciebie - powiedział Cole, jednak widząc jej niezadowoloną minę powiedział - no, że nie tylko przez ciebie. Zmęczyłem się, a zaczęło się ściemniać. Może rozstawimy tu gdzieś namiot? - zaproponował. Lyra jednak wcale nie była tym pomysłem zachwycona. - Poczekaj, może jest tutaj gdzieś w pobliżu jakieś centrum pokemon, gdzie moglibyśmy przenocować. No wiesz, w nocy mogą przyjść dzikie pokemony, a ty nie najlepiej sobie radzisz w walce... - powiedziała Lyra i zaczęła wertować książkę, gdzie była również mapka - JA SOBIE NIE NAJLEPIEJ RADZĘ?! A ty mądralo może radzisz sobie lepiej co??? - powiedział oburzony Cole. Był bardzo zdenerwowany tym, co Lyra mu powiedziała. - Tak tak tak Cole, tak tak. Hmm niestety nie ma tu nigdzie w pobliżu centrum pokemon. Może się wrócimy? - zagadnęła, wcale nie zwracając uwagi na Cola, który pałał złością. - Oooo nie. Nie zamierzam robić kroku wstecz w wędrówce. Jeszcze chwila, a wrócimy do New Bark Town. O nie! Ja zostaję tutaj i rozstawiam namiot. - powiedział Cole po czym wyrwał Lyrze z ręki książkę z mapą i zaczął coś w niej szukać. - Świetnie! Niech cię zjedzą dzikie pokemony. Ja wracam do centrum pokemon! - powiedziała Lyra, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Cole był na nią tak zły, że wcale nie zamierzał jej przepraszać. Na mapie znalazł świetną polanę, na którą ruszył czym prędzej. Słońce zaczęło chować się za horyzontem, kiedy to Cole już miał rozłożony namiot. Pomogli mu w tym nieco Chikorita i Togepi. Cole rozpalił ognisko i czekał na przyjście zmierzchu. W tym czasie przygrzewał sobie zupę w puszcze, którą kupił gdy byli w centrum pokemon. Niestety nie smakowała ona za dobrze, ale wiedział, że to jest jego prawdziwa podróż pokemon. Zaczął rozmyślać o Lyrze. Pewnie już doszła do centrum i teraz leży już na łóżku oglądając program profesora Oaka, który tak lubi. Chwilę potem przypomniał sobie o złości na nią i przestał o niej myśleć. Z jednej strony był na nią zły, ale z drugiej myślał, że chyba raźniej by mu było, gdyby tutaj była i ona. Zjadł resztę zupy, a do jednorazowego talerza po niej wsypał nieco karmy. - Trzeba kupić miskę lub dwie moim pokemonom - myślał głośno. - Chikorita, Togepi, pokażcie się. - powiedział. - kolacja moi kochani. Przez chwilę patrzył, jak pokemony jadły to, co im dał. Powoli ogień wygasał, a on sam zaczął się robić senny. Powrócił pokemony i schował się w namiocie. Nie minęło może pięć minut jak zasnął. Obudziło go jakieś stukanie. Jednym okiem wyjrzał na zewnątrz. To Sandshrew wylizywał resztki karmy, którą dał Chikoricie i Togepiemu. Zamknął namiot, jednak po chwili zobaczył jakiś cień, a następnie usłyszał ryk. Ponownie wyjrzał. Tym razem nie był to już Sandshrew ale jakiś wielki pokemon, nieznany mu wcześniej. Sprawdził go w pokedexie. Ursaring - pokemon niedźwiedź typu normalnego. Ursaring do złudzenia przypomina niedźwiedzia.Futro na jego ramionach jest dłuższe niż futro w innych mjejscach na ciele.Jego ogon jest duży i kulisty.Na brzuchu znajduje się pierścień. Nieco się przeraził teraz. Starał się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków, jednak zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Ursaring spostrzegł namiot. Cole szybko schował oko i modlił się w duchu, aby ów pokemon odszedł. Usłyszał kogoś. - Geodude, mach cios! - usłyszał tylko trzask, a Ursaring najwidoczniej poszedł. Cole wychylił oko ponownie. Zobaczył dość grubego jegomościa w brązowych spodniach i zielonej koszulce. Miał również brązowe szelki. - Żyjesz mały? - powiedział góral do Cola. Otworzył namiot i wyszedł na zewnątrz. - Tak, dziękuję. - powiedział dość niepewnie Cole. - kim pan jest? - Pracuję w kopalki kamieni księżycowych niedaleko stąd. Usłyszałem ryk tego Ursaringa. Od dawna przeszkadza nam w pracach w kopalni. Niedawno go wygoniliśmy i widać udał się na tą polanę. - powiedział pracownik. Miał on szeroko uśmiechniętą twarz, nie wiadomo dlaczego. - Początkujący trener tak? Wielu ostatnio tutaj przystawało, jednak z żadnym nie udało mi się jeszcze pogawędzić. Widać miałem szczęście trafić na ciebie. - powiedział. - To raczej ja miałem szczęście trafić na pana. - powiedział Cole. - Pewnie już chcesz spać, ale jeżeli chcesz, to możesz się ze mną udać do kopalni, pokazałbym ci co i jak. No ale pewnie chcesz wypocząć... - rzekł dość niepewnie góral. Widząc, że jego wybawca bardzo chciałby go tam zabrać Cole zgodził się. Kopalnia znajdowała się niedaleko. Na zewnątrz w ogóle nie stał żaden budynek. Wejście to był jeden wielki szyb, którym schodziło się na dół. Cole dookoła widział wózki na torach wiozące pagórkowate kopice księżycowych kamieni. Dookoła górnicy z kilofami kopali w ścianach. Pomagało im wiele kamiennych pokemonów, w większości Geodude. Przebiegł przed nim poliwag z kaskiem górniczym na głowie. Wyglądał dość śmiesznie, szczególnie, że strasznie się kiwał chodząc. Gdy zobaczył Cola kask spadł mu z głowy, a on sam przewrócił się i wpadł w niego. Cole zaczął się śmiać, a sam poliwag odrobinę się zarumienił - To nasz pupilek. - rzekł góral - my go nie zatrudniliśmy, to dziki pokemon, ale lubi nam pomagać. - Poliwag w tym czasie złapał jeden z kamieni księżycowych, który upadł z wózka i pognał za nim. Góral pokazał mu wszystkie aspekty kopalni, widać było, że naprawdę uwielbia swoją pracę. - Co się dzieje, kto to jest? - powiedziała pewna kobieta wskazując na Cola - Pani kierownik wybaczy, to jest młody trener Cole, pragnął zobaczyć naszą kopalnię. - powiedział góral. Cole chciał się wtrącić, że tak właściwie to było odwrotnie, ale ugryzł się w język. - Dobrze, ale to nie miejsce do zwiedzania. Mam nadzieję, że wędrówka zakończona. - powiedziała oschle kierowniczka. - Oczywiiiiiście - powiedział Cole. Przypadkowo jednak wszedł na tory. Gdy się odwrócił zobaczył wózek pędzący prosto na niego. W ostatniej chwili zepchnął go Poliwag w kasku. - Raaany, dzięki mały - powiedział Cole. Poliwag bardzo się cieszył. Gdyby nie on, Cole mógłby sobie zrobić nie lada krzywdę. - Mówiłam, to nie miejsce na to. - powiedziała kierowniczka. - Mam pytanie, proszę pani - rzekł Cole. Kierowniczka była zaintrygowana. - Jeżeli wygram z panią w walce da mi pani jeden z kamieni. Zgoda? - powiedział Cole. - Hmmm niech będzie. Chodźmy do naszej sali bitewnej. Tam szkolimy nasze skalne pokemony - powiedziała kierowniczka po czym kazała Colowi iść za nim. Gdy stanęli na arenie kierowniczka wybrała Unovna. Cole sprawdził go pokedexem, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, jak z resztą wiele z gatunków pokemonów. Unowny są unoszącymi się w powietrzu, płaskimi oko-kształtnymi Pokémon z różnymi formami, które je przypominają litery. Każdy z nich jest czarny. - Dobrze. Togepi walcz!!! - krzyknął Cole. Wiedział, że to jego pierwsza walka, ale liczył na niego. W tym czasie na arenę wskoczył Poliwag, który wypchnął Togepiego. Ten zaczął warczeć na niego. - Chyba nasz Poliwag Cole cię polubił oraz jak widać, chyba on chce walczyć. - powiedziała kierowniczka. Cole pomyślał przez chwilę po czym sprawdził ataki Poliwaga w pokedexie. Powrócił Togepiego i zaczęli. - Poliwag bąbelki! - krzyknął Cole. Poliwag posłusznie wykonał rozkaz, mimo że nie był pokemonem Cola. Unown lekko cofnął się do tyłu. - A teraz Plaskanie! - Ukryta moc - powiedziała kierowniczka. Poliwag jednak wykonał perfekcyjny unik, przez co Cole był coraz bardziej z niego zadowolony. Poliwag samoistnie użył stalowego ogona, który trafił krytycznie i sprawił, że Unown stał się niezdolny do walki. - Samantha przegrała! - krzyknął jeden z pracowników. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. - Cole, dotrzymuję obietnicy. Oto twój kamień księżycowy. - powiedziała Samantha po czym zniknęła za drzwiami. Cole pogłaskał Poliwaga, po czym podziękował góralowi. Ten odprowadził go pod obozowisko. Było już dość wcześnie. Cole i góral pożegnali się po czym ten odszedł. Colowi wciąż towarzyszył Poliwag. Podczas drogi pomyślał, że skoro ten Poliwag go tak polubił, to go złapie. Będzie jego trzecim pokemonem! - Hmmm, dobrze Poliwag, a więc pokeball leć! - krzyknął Cole. Po raz pierwszy łapał pokemona do pokeballa. 3....2....1.... Złapany - TAAK! ZŁAPAŁEM PIERWSZEGO POKEMONA!!! - krzyknął Cole po czym wyciągnął pokeball z Poliwagiem wysoko w górę. Spojrzał na zegarek. Była godzina siódma, czas ruszać. Spakował swoje obozowisko i powrócił na trasę. Kilkanaście metrów dalej zobaczył Lyrę. - I jak noc pod namiotem? - zagadnęła - Aaa nie narzekam. Wiesz, mogło być lepiej. - powiedział Cole. - Mam coś dla ciebie. Trzymaj, może ci się przyda. - rzekł Cole po czym wręczył jej kamień księżycowy. - Skąd go masz? - zapytała. - Długa historia. Powiedzmy, że to dowód dla ciebie, że pod namiotem, jest dużo fajniej. - powiedział Cole po czym się uśmiechnął i ruszyli w dalszą podróż... Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Cole łapie Poliwaga Debiuty * Poliwag (Cola) * Geodude * Unown * Sandshrew * Ursaring Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Góral' *'Samantha' *'Górnicy' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Poliwag *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Togepi' (Cola) *'Poliwag' (Cola) *'Geodude (wiele)' *'Sandshrew' *'Ursaring' *'Unown' (Samanty) *'Geodude' (Górala)